


Kohii, kudasai

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Addiction, Coffee, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Exaspéré, il se demanda quand Hikaru allait renoncer à sa bataille contre le café.
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kohii, kudasai

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Kohii, kudasai!**

**(Café, s’il te plaît !)**

« Bonjour, Ko ! »

Hikaru sourit à son copain, qui vient d’entrer dans la pièce, puis il mit le petit-déjeuner sur la table et il se tint à l’écarte, en attente.

Yabu commença à manger, et après quelques minutes il prit la tasse que le plus jeune lui avait emmené, en toisant le contenu.

« Hikka... qu’ai-je fait de mal pour mériter du lait au petit-déjeuner ? » il murmura, dégouté.

« C’est bon pour la santé. Il détend et il te fait bien commencer la journée. Bois ! » il lui incita.

Yabu, pour être juste, essaya.

Mais son air après qu’il eut bu la première gorgée dit à Hikaru que la tentative de lui désintoxiquer de la caféine avait été sans doute ruineuse.

*

« Citronnade ? »

Yabu regarda Hikaru perplexe, en tenant le verre que le plus jeune lui avait donné comme si c’était une bombe prête à exploser.

« Ouais, citronnade. J’ai pensé que, vu que tu es toujours malade, un peu de vitamines vont t’aider. Et ensuite, c’est l’été, c’est mieux boire quelque chose de frais, n’est pas ? » il expliqua, en essayant de résulter convaincant.

Kota soupira, un peu déprimé, et il rapprocha le verra a sa bouche, en goûtant le contenu.

Il tiqua, touché par le goût aigre, et il posa le verre.

Exaspéré, il se demanda quand Hikaru allait renoncer à sa bataille contre le café.

*

Hikaru regarda son copain, assis avec les bras croisés sur le canapé, dans le visage une expression irrité.

« Allez, Ko... peut-être que c’est toi qui ne se souviens pas du goût, peut-être que tu l’aimes ! » il essaya de lui convaincre, en se mettant devant lui et en lui présentant la tasse.

Il but une petite gorgée et il lui sourit.

« C’est bon, vraiment ! »

Kota leva un sourcil, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Je n’ai pas cinq ans, Hikka. Je suis assez grand de décider quoi boire, et je ne bois pas du thé. Je ne l’aime pas, c’est inutile. »

Hikaru grimaça, en ramenant la boisson dans la cuisine.

Il commença à être à court d’idées.

*

Yabu sirota le cacao, appuyé contre l’étagère de la cuisine.

Hikaru était de l’autre côté, avec d’un air absorbé, tandis qu’il joua distraitement avec les doigts du plus vieux.

« Alors ? » il demanda, sans espoir.

Kota sourit, en lui donnant une tape sur le front.

« C’est bon, Hikka. Vraiment. » il sirota encore, puis il soupira. « Mais je continue de préférer... »

Le plus jeune ne lui donna le temps de finir.

« Je le sais, je le sais ! Tu continues de préférer ton satané café ! » il hurla, flanchez, avant de laisser la pièce, murmurant des insultes contre lui.

Kota haussa les épaules, en continuant à boire.

Il aima quand Hikaru s’obstina. Il y aima bien.

*

« Bonjour ! » Yabu entra dans la pièce, de bonne humeur.

Quand il prit la tasse devant lui, curieux de voir ce que son copain avait inventé cette matin, il écarquilla les yeux.

« Hikaru... je dors encore ou c’est du café ? » il demanda, amusé.

Yaotome haussa les épaules, en se tournant vers lui, avec d’un air dépité.

« Tu es réveillé. J’ai décidé que à partir de maintenant, je vais n’en avoir rien à fiche de ta santé. Veux-tu t’empoisonner avec le café ? Vas-y ! »

Yabu y pensa, puis il s’approcha de lui et il se pencha pour lui embrasser.

« Je t’aime, Hikka. » murmura-t-il, et ensuite il revint à la table pour boire son convoité café.


End file.
